suda51fandomcom-20200213-history
Cloe Walsh
"I told you last time about the gateways. Remember? The second Akashic Point leads to an even stranger place. A prison, floating on the sea, shut down long ago. In daylight, it's only ruins. But when night falls, you could hear a woman's tragic scream. A cry so chilling that birds go mad, caking the ocean surface with their dead bodies--drowning themselves to escape her cry. Not all of the island's prisoners have been moved. You don't have to believe me, you can believe what you want." ''--Sylvia Christel on Cloe Cloe Walsh (クロエ・ウォルシュ, Kuroe Uorushu) is a character in the video game No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. Placed under high security on a remote island, she is ranked 23rd in the United Assassins Association. Story Travis Touchdown finds Walsh locked away in the deep reaches of Prison Island, where she is restrained in a customized cell surrounded by laser alarms. Touchdown releases Walsh's bonds and she flirts with him. Although Touchdown casually rejects her advances, when she tries kissing him he becomes paralyzed and is forced to stab her to break free. Touchdown eventually defeats her in battle and slices her from head to toe. After her death the prison begins to explode and Touchdown tries to escape with the help of Sylvia Christel, who arrives on the scene with a helicopter. Touchdown leaps off the island and tries to grab her hand, but Christel pulls away, commenting that there aren't enough seats on the helicopter and that he should instead swim back to Santa Destroy. Appearance and Personality Walsh has long red hair, grey eyes and is very scantily dressed, amounting to only what looks like a thong bikini, sleeveless fishnet bodystocking, black and white striped fingerless elbow gloves and stockings, and red knee high platform heels. She also has a tattoo on her arm with the words "Life is Agony." Her tattoo resembles ivy, possibly poison, to correspond with her abilities. She is very flirtatious, but also sadistic and cruel, asking Touchdown to bare his face twisted in pain when trying to kiss him, possibly in an effort to spit acid down his throat. Powers and abilities Walsh's saliva is corrosive, allowing her to spit poisonous liquids and gas which can disorient Touchdown, causing him to limp as he walks and stumble when he tries to attack Cloe. Walsh uses this ability in tandem with a grabbing attack that puts Touchdown in a Weapon Clash where winning does not result in a Death Blow but he remains unharmed. Losing a Weapon Clash will permit Walsh to kiss Touchdown, causing him to lose health, or instantly kill him on the "Mild" or "Bitter" difficulty settings. Walsh also has a high-pitched scream which can knock Touchdown backwards, as well as a laser she emits from her eyes. Gases from the acid that Walsh spits remain airborne for some time, leaving a toxic cloud that can poison Touchdown if he passes through it. Walsh can also produce a black spiral of liquid that lashes out like a snake. When closing in, Walsh can also fight using her handcuffs. Quotes * "Don't say that handsome. Actually, you're just my type." * "You'd be even more dashing if you were writhing in agony." * "Come closer to me." * "Show me your face twisted in pain." * "You want me, don't you?" * "More..." * "Delicious." * "Suffer..." * "You're finished." * "Insolent fool." Cultural reference * As writer SUDA51 is a known fan of Batman, Walsh may reference the Batman and Robin incarnation of the character Poison Ivy. Both share red hair, a seductive personality, control poisonous fumes and use kissing as a weapon. Poison Ivy also returns to life in a similar manner to how Walsh is released by Touchdown. * Walsh's predicament may have been inspired by the Elfen Lied character Lucy, who is also bound in a maximum security cell. Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Characters in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Females Category:United Assassins Association